Band Rivals
by ButchTheAwesomeness
Summary: The Ppg and Rrb are the most popular rock bands but what you don't know is not every rock band gets along, so what if both band managers decide to make both bands go on tour together. What will happen perhaps love, hate, buttercup rage... most likely...but who knows O.o so READ AND FIND OUT lol XD... but seriously no mix pairing
1. Info

**Yo guys so here is just some info on the story I might post the actual chapter probably today if not then tomorrow and please note the style of singing is what the character prefers to sing! Not what they only sing I can't stress that enough lol…..so READ xD **

**Band Name: **PowerPuff Girls (PPG)

**Genre: **Post-Hardcore

**Band Members: vvREAD BELOWvv**

…

**Name: Blossom Utonium**

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Eye Color: **Pink

**Favorite Color: **Pink** XD**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'3

**Role in the Band: **plays bass and sings

**Style of Singing: **Pop-Punk

**Style: **girly/scene

**Personality: **Nice, bossy, uptight, and prideful

…..

**Name: Buttercup Utonium**

**Hair Color: **Black with lime green on her tips and jade green on her bangs

**Eye Color: **Lime Green

**Favorite Color: **Lime Green

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'4

**Role in the Band: **plays guitar and sings

**Style of Singing: **Post-Metal

**Style: **Scene

**Personality: **Nice and Mean, Fun to be around, Jokester, scary, Loves to fight, short tempered

…..

**Name: Bubbles Utonium**

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Sky Blue

**Favorite Color: **Baby Blue

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'2

**Role in the Band: **plays drums and sings

**Style of Singing: **Pop-Rock

**Style: **girly/scene

**Personality: **sweet, cheerful, gossiper and somewhat shy

….

**Name: Bunny Utonium**

**Hair Color: **Brown with purple on her tips

**Eye Color: **Violet

**Favorite Color: **Purple

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'3

**Role in the Band: **plays rhythm guitar, piano and sings

**Style of Singing: **Post-Punk

**Style: **tomboy/scene

**Personality: **Nice, hyper, cool to hang, and jokester

…..

**Band Name: **Rowdyruff Boys (RRB)

**Genre: Metal and Post-Hardcore**

**Band Members: vvREAD BELOWvv**

…**..**

**Name: Brick Jojo**

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'3

**Hair Color: **Red

**Eye Color: **Crimson Red

**Favorite Color: **Red

**Role in the Band: **sings, plays bass and knows how to play guitar as well

**Style of Singing: **Post-Rock

**Personality: **Nice, Prideful, strict and fun to be around

…..

**Name: Butch Jojo**

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'3

**Hair Color: **Black with some forest streaks

**Eye Color: **Forest Green

**Favorite Color: **Forest Green

**Role in the Band: **sings and plays guitar

**Style of Singing: **Metal

**Personality: **Nice to people he knows or fans, cocky, jokester and fun to be around, love to flirt

…

**Name: Boomer Jojo**

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'2

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color: **Ocean Blue

**Favorite Color: **Dark Blue

**Role in the Band: **sings and plays drums

**Style of Singing: **Punk-Rock

**Personality: **Nice, charmer, and fun to hang out with

…

**Name: Blitz Jojo**

**Age: **17

**Height: **6'2

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Dark Purple

**Favorite Color: **Purple

**Role in the Band: **sings and rhythm guitar and piano

**Style of Singing: **Post-Punk

**Personality: **Nice, jocker, prankster and a flirt


	2. Chapter 1

"Rowdyruffs! You're on in 50 seconds to play the final song so hurry up and go to the entrance!" yelled the manager as he was getting everything ready for the last song.

"We get it! We are waiting for Blitz, who is taking his sweet ass time" Butch yelled annoyed. Blitz came out of his dressing room glaring at Butch.

"The hair needs to be perfect Butch". Butch just rolled his eyes and waited with his brothers for the call.

"Alright times up let finish it up boys!" The boys grinned going out onto the stage as the screaming fans chanted their name. Brick got his bass and spoke into the mic.

"What's up Citiesville!" The crowd cheered louder as the rest of the boys got into place. "Alright sadly this is our last song for the night you guys have been amazing and we appreciate it a lot" The crowd cheered louder for the boys if possible, this made brick chuckle.

"Well lets rock this place up because we only live once so we gotta go fucken nuts right!" The crowd cheered louder as they starting to hear the music play and they started rocking out while singing along.

**You Only Live Once By: Suicide Silence**

_**Boomer**_**: Push your care, push your burdens aside  
Erase everything inside and leave just one thing on your mind.**

_**Blitz**_**: You only live once so just go fucking nuts!  
Go!**

_**All**_**: Live! Life! Hard!  
Live! Life! hard!  
You only get one shot!  
So shoot!**

_**Butch**_**: With every breath you take you're dying**

**With every step we take we're falling apart  
If we only had one chance we'd breathe  
Let's take the chance right now and scream  
**

_**Brick**_**: You only live one life  
For a very short time  
So make every second divine**

**Go!**

_**All**_**: Live! Life! Hard!  
Live! Life! hard!**

_**Blitz**_**: Are you still breathing?  
It's your heart that's beating inside  
That keeps us alive  
And for the very first time  
We're pushing aside to surrender  
Everything that I see in my eyes  
**

_**Brick**_**: Except for the one thing on my mind  
That I am alive  
For the very first time!**

_**Blitz**_**: For the first time  
Pushing worry aside  
For the first time  
Pushing worry aside**

_**Boomer: **_**Erase everything inside  
Erase everything inside  
Erase everything inside and leave just one thing  
You only get one shot!**

**Butch: You only live once so just go fucking nuts**

**You only live once so just go fucking nuts**  
**You only live once, go fucking nuts**  
**You only live once so just go fucking nuts**

**All: Live! Life! Hard!**  
**Live! Life! hard!**  
**Live! life! hard!**  
**Live! life! hard!**

The song ended and to be expected the crowd cheered as high as they could and chanted the band's name. "Rowdyruff Boys! Rowdyruff Boys!" The boys waved to the crowd saying their goodbyes and bowing as the lights dimmed. They made their way backstage exhausted.

"Man I'm so fucken tired but damn that was amazing" said Butch while grabbing a soda and laying down on the couch.

"Well you gotta love the fans" replied boomer laying on the floor.

"hell ya our fans are fantastic!" yelled blitz in return. Brick only nodded in agreement and their manager walked in clapping his hands.

"Wonderful boys wonderful! Wonderful! You did amazing out there you deserve to relax"

"What the hell got into you Chris?" Replied Butch as he drank his soda staring at his crazy manager.

"Oh there will be time for explanations in the morning boys…but tell me how do you feel about meeting up with the powerpuff girls?" Butch spit his soda onto Boomers face in shock.

"WTF! Hell NO!" yelled Butch. Boomer just wiped his face glaring at butch and kicking him in the balls.

" . my nuts!" In that moment no one seemed to care about butch and his nuts sadly.

"Fuck that we aint talking with those bitches" Replied Blitz and Boomer only nodded smirking at Butch. **  
**"I agree just because there also a popular band like us doesn't mean were going to hang out with them"

"Oh and why is that Brick are you jealous of the girls that their as popular as you hmmm?" said Chris.

"HELL NAH" They all screamed at Chris, in which he backed against the wall.

"Okay okay sorry…we will talk about this in the morning geez goodnight" said Chris as he walked out to the bus.

"Fuck them bitches thinking they're the shit please" mumbled Blitz heading for the bus. Soon everyone followed except for butch who was limping to the bus. As soon as the boys made it to the bus they all laid in their bed and drifted into a deep sleep.**  
**

* * *

**With the Girls**

"eep! Where is my earrings!' Screamed a panicky Bubbles.

"Ahhh shut up already there on your counter for fuck sakes!" said a Buttercup, who at the moment was waiting with her sisters to perform their last song of the night.

"We're on in 20 seconds!" yelled the girl's manager Jasmin.

"I Found Them!" Bubbles yelled happily as she put them on.

"Hurray congratulations well have a party later now will you hurry the fuck up!" Screamed a very annoyed Buttercup. Bubbles glared at her and walked towards them crossing her arms.

"Okay girls show time!" The girls walked onto the stage and all the annoyance vanished completely as they saw all the screaming fans. They positioned themselves to their rightful instrument while Buttercup went to her mic and spoke loudly.

"Are you guys fucken excited!?" The crowd cheered loud.

"You better be or else I'm coming after every single one of you understand!" The crowd laughed and clapped nodding.

"Alright well this will be our last song" Blossom said. The Crowd booed.

"I know right if it was us in control we would play longer because you guys are amazing!" Replied Bunny

"But don't worry guys we will play a special song from our new album just for you guys!" yelled bubbles. The crowd cheered extremely loud as the girls began to play.

"This is for you Townsville!" Yelled Buttercup into the mic while playing her guitar.

**Cool Kids By: Ecosmith**

_**Blossom**_**: She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
**

**Bubbles: Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,**

_**Bunny**_**: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."**

_**Buttercup**_**: He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
**

_**Blossom**_**: They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,**

_**Bubbles**_**: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
**

_**Buttercup**_**: I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."**

_**All**_**: And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
**

_**Bunny**_**: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
**_**All**_**: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."**

The Crowd cheered extremely loud loving the song and started chanting their name. "Powerpuff Girls Powerpuff Girls!" The girls smiled at that and bowed.

"Thank you everyone you are all wonderful thank you for supporting us it means the world to us" said blossom and she blew them a kiss.

"Yay can't wait to sing for you guys again we love you Townsville!" The crowd cheered at Bunny's comment. The girls waved their goodbyes and left backstage relaxing and going to the bus.

"Man I'm soo tired" replied Buttercup as she yawned laying in her bed. The rest of the girls agreed laying in theirs. Sadly as they were about to fall asleep Jasmin walks.

"Girls you were amazing oh yes you were but I have a question?"

"Shoot"

"Well how would you girls like to meet up with the rowdyruff boys wouldn't that be wonderful" she squealed. The girls eye shot open staring at her shocked and replied at the same time.

"NO WAY IN HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Awe but this is a good chance to collaborate with each other… do it for the fans" She pouted hoping they would understand.

"Fuck No. Fuck Them I aint being in the same room with a bunch of cocky assholes" replied Buttercup.

"Yay besides we can collaborate with other hit bands! The fans will love it too" Insisted Blossom

"Please… Why not the boys are handsome and are just as popular as you guys its perfect at least promise me you will think about it"

"Fine We Promise…can we go to sleep now" They all said at once.

"Fine goodnight!" Jasmine said leaving to her bed pouting a little. The girls stared thinking about it but soon drifted into a deep slumber ignoring the request of meeting them.

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone what's up hope you enjoy the story so far and don't forget to review, follow and favorite thanks!**

**With The Girls**

The girls were wide awake eating breakfast except for Buttercup who was still half asleep.

"Girls what should we do today" replied a cheerful Bubbles. Buttercup just rolled her eyes and noticed her hair tips are fading.

"Bubbles remind me to call the hair dresser so she can dye my tips again" said Buttercup.

"You got it sis!" Soon everyone finished and the still didn't know what to do until Bubbles started jumping up and down.

"Guys I got it! We're going shopping eeep!" yelled bubbles. Buttercup stared yelling no over and over again and went to the mobile kitchen and got a knife. The girls gasped looking at her but buttercup started cutting onions to help her cry and she started eating them but spit it out disgusted. Bubbles just puffed her cheeks crossing her arms.

"Guess we are having onions for dinner now…great…" said Bunny with a frown.

"Buttercup ill make you wear a dress and it will be pink…" replied Bubbles smirking at her.

'"Nuuu not PINK!" Yelled Buttercup as she cut onions faster.

"Hey what's wrong with pink!" exclaimed Blossom.

"Lots of things are wrong with pink… pinky hehe" Buttercup said smirking.

"Oh that's it sister you're going down" Blossom was about to charge at Buttercup but Jasmine walked in hugging blossom. Everyone just stared at her likes she gone mad or worse she got laid.

"Great news!" she yelled

"You got Laid!" said buttercup excitedly.

"No Buttercup and stop asking if I got laid" she yelled angrily.

"Anyways why are so excited" said Bunny.

" Well…the call has been made and your touring with the ROWDYRUFF BOYS eep so exciting you will meet tomorrow" she yelled girls were shocked and Buttercup stared cutting faster crying and then Bunny joined her soon Blossom and Bubbles joined.

"Umm girls were not eating onions tonight and how many knifes do we HAVE? ummm….girls" said Jasmine.

* * *

**With the Boys**

"Bro Gold Fucken Fish!" yelled Butch as he put his cards down and took the crackers. Brick glared at him and took a cookie away.

"This is poker not gold fish retard minus one cracker!" said Brick as he ate the cracker.

"Ya and another one for wearing your shirt the wrong way!" said boomer.

"…." The boys stared at Boomer for his dumb comment and Brick slapped Boomer's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" yelled Boomer as he rubbed his head pouting madly.

"For saying something stupid" Brick said calmly.

"Ya my shirt is on the right way!" said Butch as he started eating his Crackers. Blitz just watched amused by all this and said nothing. Boomer mumbled stuff but no one seemed to care he soon grinned and got up and went to the bathroom. Brick got a plate and poured chips on it and put it in the middle of the table while Blitz got the sodas.

"Guys you realize were in Townsville" said Brick.

"What?! I thought we were staying at the town we were supposed to stop and take a break" Butch replied confused.

"So why does it matter if we are here or not?" Blitz replied.

"Guys we aren't staying because it's a new break stop. Okay I did some deep thinking and research and I found out we were supposed to stop at a town that's 1 hour more from Townsville. I also put into mind Chris's question about that Powerpuff Girls in which lead me to research what exactly are they doing so I hacked into Chris's laptop, and I found out the girls are in Townsville for a concert and will be staying for I believe a day or two not sure about that. I also went on his documents and found this!" Brick set down two pieces of paper which were touring contracts. Blitz and Butch went wide eye catching on and glared at the papers.

"No way he's trying to get us to tour with those bitches behind our backs" said a very pissed off Butch.

"Well we got to stop Chris before he manages to get both papers signed!" replied Blitz

"Exactly what I was thinking so I made a plan… BOOMER get in here!" Shouted Brick. In about a minute Boomer came out smirking and sat down with the rest of his brothers hearing the whole conversations.

"Good now that we are all here l-.." Brick got interrupted by Chris who walked in too excited than usual.

"Boys… we are touring with the Powerpuff Girls!" The boys just stared at him shocked.

"Dammit we said no why the hell would you go behind our backs Chris!" yelled Boomer angrily while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Trust me boys you will thank me later and go put some clothes on in 2 hours we are meeting the girls to discuss the trip" said Chris as he walked to his room.

"…FUCK!" they all yelled at once.

**Sorry for the delay and for being short but trust me it will be worth it… I hope xD nope it will -3- or else! BTW anyone wondering what Boomer did O.o ohhh -3- hehe**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo im back BITCHES! Lol…. That's all I got to say…on with thy story**

**With The Boys**

"I can't believe we are meeting up with those bitches!" yelled Butch. Who didn't bother to dress up for the occasion. Boomer sat on the chair tapping his foot impatiently.

"Ya…terrible butch" said boomer.

"Whats wrong with you boomer" replied brick

"ya Boomer your acting weirder than usual haha Boomer are you on your period again" laughed Blitz who dodged the spoon thrown at him by Boomer.

"Fuck off Blitz its just… Butch smells terrible and I think he should take a shower"

"Booms I say this because I care about you… you need help plus I took a shower yesterday in the morning" said Butch as he messed with his hair.

"Hey! Im not go-" Boomer was interrupted by Butch who covered his mouth using a piece of paper while he was dialing a number.

"Booms its okay man I know your losing it so don't worry your big bro Butch well call a therapist for you." Replied butch. Brick took Butchs phone and ended the call and hands it back to him chuckling. Boomer just pouted angrily as he got up slapping Butch's hand away.

"I swear I don't know how we are related at all" replied Brick

"I still think he's adopted" Replied a laughing Blitz. Chris walked in clapping his hands and holding his folders.

"Alright boys today is the day we meet up with the girls so lets head on out don't take to long!" Chris went outside to the rented car. Inside the bus the boys were glaring at him shaking their head, but Blitz on the other hand was extremely pissed off by this he didn't not want to see those puss mainly a particular purple puff.

"I don't want to see those stupid annoy cheating bitches" mumbled Blitz as he started to walk out but Brick blocked the door.

"Woah man hold up we hate the puffs by rivalry because they think they can just match against us but it seems you hate them for a another purpose" said brick

"Ya so tell us why you hate them so much man" replied Boomer. Blitz debated on telling his brothers but he knew they would find out sooner or later so he might as well get it over.

"Alright I'll tell you guys" Blitz sighed and crossed his arms while Brick nodded for him to continue.

"Remember when we were 15 before we became the Rowdyruff Boys and I was going out with a girl from this town and I never introduced you to her" They all nodded at him thinking that was weird of him.

"Well that girl was Bunny… from the Powerpuff Girls" The boys just stared at Blitz shocked and no one dared to say anything they stayed like this for a good 8 minutes until Butch got tired of the silence and decided to lighten the mood alittle

"So…im guessing you did the deed with her since I remember you came home with hickeys on your neck and chest yelling you got laid" Butch chuckled and so did the rest and Blitz became red of anger and embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up Butch" yelled Blitz

"Woah so you did do her!" Exclaimed Boomer while he stared at Blitz praising him. Brick just laughed and patted Blitz's back.

"Nice man not anyone can get do that to the girls not even a simple date and guys we gotta admit the girls are hot even if they are bitches and we don't like them" said Brick smirking.

"Whatever…" Mumbled Blitz as he stared to walk out and soon everyone followed and they got into the car as Chris yelled at them for being 10 minutes late and they drove off to meet the girls.

* * *

**15 Minutes later**

The boys arrived to a big 2 story recording studio but at the same time the car stopped another car pulled up next to them. What the boys weren't aware is in that car were the girls and all 6 teens got out of the car and they stared at each other glaring. Chris and Jasmine got out of the car and rolled their eyes going inside letting them handle their problem.

"Well Well if it isn't the Powerpuff Bitches how are you girls today" replied Butch sarcastically while the girls except for Buttercup rolled their eyes. Bunny and Blitz glared at each other letting their eyes basically do the talking. Buttercup on the other hand went up to Butch glaring at him.

"You better shut your ugly ass mouth before I do" Buttercup kept her glare cold while Butch glared back but with a tiny smirk. '_So it is true she does have a bad attitude' _Butch thought to himself and crossed his arms while the reds and blues just stare at their short tempered siblings.

"So you think you're that tough psh please you might wanna check again Butterbitch" Buttercup got even angrier and pushed Butch back.

"I don't need to check I know and I can kick your ass any damn fucken day bitch oops I mean Butch" Butch got pissed now pushed Buttercup back.

"Oh you think so well why not start now let's go a few rounds and see"

"You're on Bitch!" Buttercup threw the first punch but Butch dodged it but before Butch could hit her Brick and Blossom

"Enough both of you!" Yelled Brick and Blossom.

"Fuck no let me teach this asshole a lesson" replied Buttercup angrily

"Ya right let me at her" But Before Butch could pull away the reds dragged their violent siblings inside and forced them to calm down and sit down quietly. The rest followed their siblings but Biltz couldn't take his eyes off of Bunny his glare soften as she turned around following her sisters. '_Its been a year since we broke up and I haven't seen her since…she hasn't changed much except she sure got "bigger" that's for sure' _Blitz thought to himself as he sat down.**((if you know what he means ;) you pervs lol))**

* * *

Once everyone calmed down and took a seat the man in charge of the tour began to speak.

"Hello everyone I'm Mr. Kazo and I'm here to record a few songs to put out as a headliner track so the fans know you will be touring together and get them excited, so this is how it's going to work both of your bands are a huge hit and touring and writing songs together will increase your popularity and be richer. It also helps our company as well so we will pair you up and you must write a song and then we will record it then after we finished that we will start the tour but on the road you will stop at another one of our studios and all six of you will record all together as a whole to be the main song on the headliner track we don't wanna spoil to much so we will leave the fans in suspense understand." Everyone understood not exactly excited as their managers.

"so the total songs of this headliner track will be 4 songs then after that what happens do we just tour together singing those songs and ours?" asked Brick. The rest agreeing with him.

"Nope over the course of your touring you will write songs on the road and practice it when you get to your venue and preform those songs and your own, once the tour ends you will come back here and record those songs you wrote and create two albums. One will be the girls album and one is the boys to make it fair and in each album will have a collaboration with each other it can be the partners we picked for you guys or you can pick the person you want to collaborate on the song. Also, you can write your own songs as well but the main one is the song all six of you will preform." Everyone just nodded their heads understanding and waited until he assigned who will get paired up with who.

"Alright let's get started now let me check your profiles and I will decide from their" Chris and Jasmine handed Mr. Kazo the folders containing information on the boys and girls. ((**it's basically the intro I wrote at the beginning xD)) **

"Alright Brick and Blossom well be a pair since you both play almost the same instruments and your style of singing will be a good mix so sit next to each other so I know who is who" replied Mr. K. Blossom nodded making her towards Brick who was smirking and sits next to him rolling her eyes.

"Okay now Boomer and Bubbles because you play identical instruments and your style of singing will also make a very good mix"

"Alright Mr. K" Bubbles said as she was about to get Boomer being the gentle men and charmer that he is stood up instead and walked toward her sitting down holding her hand.

"Don't worry Bubble I'll move so you don't have to" said Boomer as he smiled politely at her as he let go of her hand. Bubbles smiled in return nodding having a little pink in her cheeks while Boomers brothers rolled their eyes at him '_such a charmer' _they all thought. Bubbles and Boomer didn't care as much about the rivalry between both bands but they just went along with it.

"Alright now Butch and Buttercup because you both are almost identical in the style of your singing and it will be interesting to hear both metal heads collaborate and see how well you can sing in other genre than just metal." Butch just scoffed and waited for Buttercup to move first but Buttercup was waiting for him to move so they stayed like that until…

"Just move already!" both Jasmine and Chris yelled at them. Both greens rolled their eyes and moves to another seat glaring at each other well mainly Butch was looking at her breast.

"Hey eyes up Butchy" Said Buttercup as she smirked at him tilting his head away from her breasts. Butch glared at the nickname and just looked forward.

"Alright and Blitz and Bunny will pair up with each other for the same reason" Mr. Kazo smiled at them closing folder handing it back.

"Now my assistant will show you each to a separate room so you can work on the song then when you finish press the buzzer and a recorder guy will come in and you may start recording so good luck!" With that Mr. Kazo left to attend other bands. The assistant came in and motioned them to follow.

"Alright I will show you were you will be at and try not to make too much of a mess" she chuckled at them and they all either blushed or glared at her. They arrived to one room and she motioned the reds to enter and then she walked to another hall where she motioned the greens to enter, and then she went another hall and did the same with the blues then lastly she went another hall and did the same with the purples. She walked away leaving them and going to help the other bands.

* * *

**Reds**

Blossom and Brick walked in and sat at the couch next to the huge fountain. They sat their uncomfortable for 3 minutes until Blossom decided to break the silence.

"So… we should get started on the song so we can finish early. So I'll write down the lyrics and you can right down the notes for each instrument if you would like."

"Fine by me so what do you want the song to be about?" asked Brick

"Ugh I don't know I never written anything without my sisters" Brick understood he himself has never written anything without his brothers so it makes it difficult.

"Well we can do something that you do with your sisters to write songs"

"That's It! Brick you're a genius!" exclaimed Blossom. Brick just chuckled at her and got some paper and a pencil.

"I know I am glad of you to notice Pinky"

"Hey don't call me Pinky" Blossom frowned crossing her arms as she got up and started putting music on.

"Awe come on I'll give you permission to call me something as well" Blossom just rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Forget it lets just go back to the song because obviously someone doesn't have manners" she said and a light bulb appeared in her head and smiled.

"Excuse you I have manners you're the one who doesn't have any man-"

"That's it! Manner!" yelled Blossom who started jumping up and down happily. Brick just stared at her confused but the smirked and started watching her breast move up and down. Blossom realized what he was staring at and smacked him with paper and sat down blushing.

"You pervert… anyways that's what the title of the song and what it can be about you know"

"Alright good idea Pinky I knew you were the brains of the trio" Blossom just smacked him and began writing down lyrics and singing a little of to see how it sounds while brick read the lyrics and listened and started writing how everything can sound. After about 15 minutes they finished and grinned happily high fiving each other than they realized what just happened.

"Err… never speak of this again okay" said Blossom who crossed her arms.

"I agree!" Said brick while he started pouring hands sanitizer chuckling at Blossom.

"What the hell I'm not even dirty or sick you idiot" Said Blossom as she started laughing.

"Oh I never said you were dirty unless you're trying to tell me something or do something" Replied Brick with started winking at her and nudging her arm.

"You Wish Brick!" Blossom puffed her cheeks as she organized everything.

"Oh but I do wish and I know it will come true"

"How are you so sure hmm" Blossom said as she stood up placing her hands on her hips glaring at him. Brick got a coin and dropped it in the fountain.

"Two reasons One how could you not just look at me and the Second I through a coin in the fountain so it will come true" Brick stated then stated laughing.

"Nah I'm just messing with you I wouldn't fuck my rival that's just gross" Blossom felt slightly offended by this.

"What! Am I like a disease am I just not good enough HA! Wait I know you're into slut" Blossom giggled at his face.

"That's gross They! Might have a disease I rather fuck you then a slut….heh I knew you wanted me getting offended cause I took back about sleeping with you don't worry Pinky you're good enough" Brick chuckled at her as she just glared and pressed the buzzer. Soon a middle aged man walked and sat in the recording booth setting everything up.

"Alright since there is only two of you get an instrument and you will play that and hand me the notes for the other instruments and I will add them into the song" Brick went inside and handed him the papers and went back in with blossom and grabbed a guitar while Blossom took the bass. Blossom scanned everything memorizing everything just as Brick did the same.

"Alright sir were ready" replied Blossom

"Alright you may start" said the recording guy. Brick and Blossom started playing at the same time once they nodded at each other.

**Manners By: We Are In The Crowd**

_Both_**: Ohoh oh oh ohoh  
Ohoh oh oh ohoh  
**Blossom**: Someone should teach you some manners  
**Brick**: I wish I had a camera  
**Blossom**: I think you've got more nerve than you've got tact  
**Brick**: I wanna take a picture  
**Blossom**: Of the look when your words bite your back  
**Brick**: Remember how I showed you out just like that  
**Blossom**: What do you see when you close your eyes  
Do you sleep  
I know you do and I'm not surprised  
While your ego keeps you warm  
**Brick**: It's burning**

Blossom started jumping happily while playing and singing while she got Brick to join the fun and he started jamming more while he smiled at her pressing his mouth on the mic singing and started to show off his moves. Blossom took this as a challenge and started doing the same.

Blossom**: All the bridges that you start  
We tried  
Oh, we tried  
What goes around comes around  
**_Both_**: Now it's right back here to haunt you  
**  
Blossom**: We tried  
**Brick**: I earned my wings teaching guys like you  
**Blossom**: Oh, we tried  
**Brick**: To keep your mouth shut, So keep your mouth shut  
**Blossom**: Now you lost what I found**

**But I'm right back here to haunt you**

Blossom wouldn't admit this but she was having so much fun singing with someone different than her sisters. Brick thought the same only of him and his brother. Both of them started singing much more trying to see who's better while the recording guy was working everything and wanting to just get up and dance. '_Man I'm loving this song I can tell it will be a hit' _thought the man as he started mouthing the words silently.**  
**_Both_**: Ohoh oh oh ohoh  
**Blossom**: and now I'm right back here  
**Brick**: You're so transparent  
**Blossom**: I see straight through your empty chest  
And spineless back  
I've seen enough not to trust  
I think enough is enough  
**  
Brick**: You got too close  
You know I'm terrible  
At keeping track of sleep  
**Blossom**: It always seems to sneak away  
Along with wolves like you  
Dressed as counting sheep**

_Both_**: We tried  
Oh, we tried  
**Brick**: I kept my mouth shut, I kept my mouth shut  
**Blossom**: What goes around comes around  
Now it's right back here to haunt you**

Blossom**: We tried  
**Brick**: I earned my wings teaching guys like you  
**Blossom**: Oh, we tried  
**Brick**: To keep your mouth shut, So keep your mouth shut  
**Blossom**: Now you lost what I found  
But I'm right back here to haunt you**

**HEY!**

_Both_**: It always seems to slip away  
I'm taking back what is mine  
**Blossom**: What is left is here to haunt you  
**Brick**: Hey!  
**_Both_**: It always seems to slip away  
**  
Blossom**: Don't even know what you lost  
But I hope this will remind you  
**Brick**: You can never be honest  
**Blossom**: Remind you  
**Brick**: Not the first or the last  
I promise**

Both figured out they are both equal in their musical strengthen so they stopped trying to challenge them self's and just started having fun once **: We tried  
Oh, we tried  
**Brick**: I kept my mouth shut, **

**I kept my mouth shut  
**Blossom**: What goes around comes around  
Now it's right back here to haunt you**

_Both_**: We tried  
**Brick**: I earned my wings teaching guys like you  
**Blossom**: Oh, we tried  
**Brick**: To keep your mouth shut, So keep your mouth shut  
**Blossom**: Now you lost what I found  
But I'm right back here to haunt you**

Both**: Ohh oh oh ohhh  
**Blossom**: Now I'm right back here  
**_Both_**: ohh oh oh ohhh  
**Blossom**: And now I'm right back here to haunt you**

Blossom and Brick finished hard and bowed smiling while the guy finished and clapped and spoke through the mic.

"You two are amazing the song came out perfectly congratulations future hit right here" He said. Blossom squealed happily then she realized she was doing something Bubbles would do and shrugged it off and put her instrument down and hugged Brick.

"Omg that was awesome you know you're not as bad as I thought but don't me wrong I still don't like you" Blossom giggled letting go and smirked and Brick's red face. Brick calmed down and put the guitar down and shook his head smirking.

"Ya same for you Pinky" Brick laughed going to drink some water Blossom just shook her head went to go lay on the couch.

* * *

**Greens**

Buttercup sat on the opposite side of Butch and kept glaring at him. Butch on the other hand smirked at her and winking thinking might as well have some fun with her so it doesn't get boring. Butch started taking his shirt off and Buttercups eyes widen and she through and pillow at him.

"Don't take your shirt off dumbass I don't want to see you half naked!" Yelled Buttercup. Butch just laugh pulling it down and sits next to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Oh it's not bad its amazing babe come on lets have a little round no one is here to see or hear" Butch chuckled wanting to see how much he could provoke her.

"Keep it in your pants asshole now can we get to the song" Buttercup removed his arm from her and turn some music on so he doesn't have to hear his stupid comments.

"Your no fun Buttercup" Butch frowned and grabbed some paper and then he smirked noticing Buttercup was not paying attention. '_Heh so no one has ever touched Buttercup in anyway before hehe looks like I'm about to make history let's see what the fans think of this' _Butch grabbed his phone setting it on camera and poked Buttercup on the shoulder. Buttercup groaned annoyed and turns her head to protest and BAM! Butch grabbed Buttercups chin kissing her deeply and took a picture with her still in shock and he nibbled and tugged on her lip taking another picture. Buttercup glared at him and bite his lip roughly and pulled away punching him on the face. Butch rubbed his face and laughed and started running away from her putting his phone away knowing his was not going to bored.

"You are going to pay big fucken time you asshole"

"Oh come on babe don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" Butch kept running and dodging things. Buttercup ran the opposite way and tackled him and started chocking him and slapping him silly.

"You mother fucker I never gave you permission to kiss me!" Butch managed to get her off and get on top of her and pinned her arms down.

"Now now no need to be feisty I was just having fun so have about we get back to the song or are you too scared to write and sing with me because you can't compete with a guy like me" said Butch knowing he got her '_if she's anything like me she will never back down from anything'. _Buttercup glared at him and kicked him off her and she wipes her lips and stands up.

"I'm not scared of anything so bring it on" Buttercup replied and she sat down and grabbed her paper and pencil. Butch smirked and joined her and he did the same and he started writing down some lyrics singing in a metal voice then he realized it wouldn't sound right and started doing other types of sounds. Buttercup wrote down some notes and helped him out a little mainly making fun of him.

"Bitch shut the fuck up and take notes" Buttercup rolled her eyes chuckling a little and went back to writing the notes. Butch kept trying doing other sounds until Buttercup got real tired of it and suggested one.

"I like it Butterbitch looks like you know your shit well not as much as me but you will pull through"

"Shut your mouth and right you idiot" Buttercup said. Butch just chuckled at her and pinched her cheek and tried going back for kiss but got slapped by an angry Buttercup. Butch glared at her rubbing his check and singing some lines in which Buttercup joined in as well.

**5 minutes later**

"Alright finally! We are done!" Yelled Buttercup

"Yesh! Thanks to moi" Buttercup grabbed a newspaper and hit him in the head and set the newspaper down and walked into the recording booth.

"Hurry up Bitch I don't got time for your lazy ass to stand their looking even more stupid than usual!" Butch laughed following her inside.

"Good one Butterbitch" said Butch as he slapped her ass and quickly pressed the buzzer. Buttercup was about to slap him until a man walked in.

"Hello kids please go to an instrument you would like to easy and hand me your instrument notes" Buttercup grabbed the bass and handed him the notes and stood in front of the mic. Butch grabbed the guitar and did the same and they both nodded at him.

"Alright you may start" Buttercup nodded and started playing and so did butch.

**Sic Transit Gloria... Glory Fades (Cover) By: We Are In The Crowd**

Butch**: Shaking head to toe  
while your left hand does "the show me around."  
**Buttercup**: Quickens your heartbeat.  
**Butch**: It beats me straight into the ground.**

Buttercup and Butch started singing in a low whispery tone although butch thought buttercup was pretty damn sexy singing like that. Buttercup was just happy her bass part was the main thing right now in the song. '_Butch isn't that bad if he doesn't act like a total jackass and not going to lie but he sings pretty good but not as good as me heh'_

_Butch:_**You don't recover from a night like this.**

**A victim, still lying in bed, completely motionless.**

**Buttercup: A hand moves in the dark to a zipper.  
Hear a boy bracing tight against sheets  
barely whisper, **

Butch**: "This is so messed up."**

Buttercup**: Upon arrival the guests had all stared.  
**Butch**: Dripping wet and clearly depressed,  
he'd headed straight for the stairs.  
**Buttercup**: No longer cool, but a boy in a stitch,  
**Butch**: unprepared for a life full of lies and failing relationships.**

Buttercup**: He keeps his hands low.  
**Butch**: He doesn't wanna blow it.  
**Buttercup**: He's wet from head to toe and  
his eyes give her the up and the down.  
**Butch**: His stomach turns and he thinks of throwing up.  
**Buttercup**: But the body on the bed beckons forward  
and he starts growing up.  
**_  
Both_**: The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.**

Both Buttercup and Butch started singing louder than the other putting their all into the song while the man was nodding his head to the beat lovingly the soft to loud tone of the song. Butch was glad it's the guitar part making it sound better but that's just in his **: She hits the lights.  
This doesn't seem quite fair.  
Despite everything he learned from his friends,  
he doesn't feel so prepared.  
**Butch**: She's breathing quiet and smooth.  
**Buttercup**: He's gasping for air.  
**Butch**: "This is the first and last time," he says.  
She fakes a smile and presses her hips into his.  
He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
**Buttercup**: He's holding back from telling her  
exactly what it really feels like.**

Buttercup**: He is the lamb, **

Butch**: she is the slaughter.  
**Buttercup**: She's moving way too fast and all he wanted was to hold her.  
**Butch**: Nothing that he tells her is really having an effect.  
**Buttercup**: He whispers that he loves her,  
**Butch**: but she's probably only looking for se-...**

Buttercup**: So much more than he could ever give.  
**Butch**: A life free of lies and a meaningful relationship.  
**Buttercup**: He keeps his hands pinned down at his sides.  
**Butch**: He waits for it to end  
and for the aching in his guts to subside.**

_Both_**: The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.**

Both Buttercup and Butch started doing their solos and playing harder and better than the other challenging each other in both instrumental and singing. The man sweat dropped feeling the hard tension between the two and just hoped they didn't start killing each other.

Buttercup**: Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing up. **_Both_**: The fever, the focus.  
The reasons that I had to believe you weren't too hard to sell.  
Die young and save yourself.  
The tickle, the taste of...  
It used to be the reason I breathed but now it's choking me up.  
Die young and save yourself.**

Both finished hard and where breathing hard and they set the instruments down and grinned at the man who was now applauding loud.

"Bravo you two were amazing even though for a moment I thought you were going to kill each other but you didn't so im glad so I will finish this up and you will be done for today." Buttercup nodded and let the man finish and she went to lay on the sofa and turned the tv on and began to watch. Butch smirked turning his phone on and looked at the pictures and uploaded it on all his social Medias and tagged Buttercup once he followed her. His Caption on each "**Made history by kissing the famous Buttercup from PPG psh who says she's untouchable when we had some fun. Should we be together or nah also we have another surprise that you will all see tomorrow Later!**" Butch waited a bit and got spanned by a bunch on fans either saying "**_yes yes omg yes! Or Finally it happened you two are perfect for each other and others I knew it would happen yes!"_** Butch grinned at the screen chuckling.

"Butch you look like a damn creepy perve looking for his next victim stop it!" Butch laughed knowing she will see it soon.

* * *

**Blues**

Bubbles skipped to couch happily and sat down putting music on. Boomer soon joined her smiling and taking some paper and a pencil. '_Even though I'm not fond of the girls she is adorable and I'm not that messed up and be mean to her so sorry bros' _

"So I know we are rivals and all but you think for the tour and today we can make a truce and be friends so we don't argue will do it for the fans" Boomer smiled sticking his hand out for Bubbles. She blushed a little and nodded giggling and shook.

"Just for the tour and today" They both smiled and let go.

"So what should we write about I'm not really good at writing the lyrics mainly my sisters Blossom or Buttercup are?"

"Don't worry I'm not that great either but we will come up with something together" Boomer smiled at her holding her hand.

"Well I'm not sure if that's a good thing we both aren't good but I trust you for now" Bubbles laughed a little and pulled her hand back while Boomer just chuckled at her.

"Ohh I love this song!" yelled Bubbles as she got up and started dancing. Boomer just laughed and smiled at her cheerfulness. Bubbles pulled Boomer up to dance with her.

"Dance with me Boomer it's no fun if it's just me alone" Bubbles danced happily and Boomer joined her thinking what the heck. Both hadn't realized they been dancing to each song that came on but they didn't care they both just knew they were having lots of fun. Bubbles laughed soon a song she didn't like came on and she hugged Boomer tightly and kissed his cheek making him blush.

"W-what was that for Bubbles?"

"Well that was for dancing with me silly now I will write the lyrics and you write the notes for the instruments" Boomer nodded and waited till she started writing. Bubbles started writing down some lyrics and singing to it while Boomer sang some parts as he wrote.

**10 minutes later**

"YAY we finished Boomer" Bubbles yelled jumping around happily. Boomer smiled nodding happily and pressed the buzzer and a woman came in entering the recording booth. Bubbles walked inside with Boomer.

"Alright so I need your notes and go to an instrument if you would like and then we can begin" The women smiled reviewing the notes getting everything ready.

"Bubbles we both play drums and I think you would be perfect singing in the front and me in the back playing the drums"

"Ya sure Boomer that's a good idea" Bubbles smiled going to the mic as Boomer went to the drums.

"You kids ready?" asked the women

"Yes we are" they both said and the women started everything and Boomer began playing while Bubbles nodded her head to the beat.

**For The Win By: We Are In The Crowd**

Boomer**: I've got a way with words  
and it's the cause of all my problems  
I've got my mind set  
and that's the way it is  
I never thought it could get this bad  
**_Both_**: when I had you in my pocket everything was just fine and...**

Bubbles**: You've got a big mouth**

**and the streets are talking**

**about the way you walk around like you own the place  
you've got a big mouth  
and you shoulda shut it  
yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place**

Bubbles smiled as she sang and danced to her song while Boomer played and he would watch Bubbles dance and smiled. The women of course was loving the song since she was would work while dancing in her **: just, take another look at the risks we took  
and all the things i said  
**_Both_**: what were they really worth**

Bubbles: **you're all talk, you can't act**

**like you're calling the shots  
**Boomer: **I'm the only thing that you've got**

_Both:_**We don't have anywhere to go but up**

**so sit back and watch us fall  
take it back, don't react  
don't ever forget  
we'll make it by**

Bubbles: **I can't take another second of this goddamn town**

**it's getting harder to sing...  
**_Both:_ **dodo do do do dodo  
**Bubbles: **These melodies of settling are starting to sting**

Boomer: **and everybody's talking like they know it all**

**conducting social symphonies  
**Bubbles: **you're all talk  
you can't act like you're calling the shots  
**Boomer: **I'm the only thing left you got**

_Both:_**We don't have anywhere to go but up**

**so sit back and watch us fall  
take it back, don't react  
don't ever forget  
we'll make it by**

**We don't have anywhere to go but up**

**so sit back and watch us fall**  
**take it back, don't react**  
**don't ever forget**  
**we'll make it by**

Boomer smiled at Bubbles who danced and sang her heart out as he played and he started to sing in the background.

Bubbles: **you've got a big mouth  
and the streets are talking  
about the way you walk around like you own the place  
you've got a big mouth  
and you shoulda shut it  
yeah, you shoulda shut it in the first place**

**everybody's got me looking in the wrong direction**  
**all eyes on you, they're looking out for me**

_Both:_** We don't have anywhere to go but up  
so sit back and watch us fall  
take it back, don't react  
don't ever forget  
we'll make it by**

**We don't have anywhere to go but up**  
**so sit back and watch us fall**  
**take it back, don't react**  
**don't ever forget**  
**we'll make it by**

**I can't take another second of this goddamn town**  
**it's getting harder to sing...**

Both finished and Bubbles bowed clapping her hands and so did the women.

"I love it I love it I love it so wonderful you kids are amazing congratulations."

Bubbles blushed at this and so did boomer.

"Thank you" They both said. The women explained everything and they understood and went to the couch and started watching tv both enjoying each other's company in the process.

* * *

**Purples**

Bunny and Blitz stayed quiet not even looking at each other. Bunny ended up getting tired of it and grabbed some papers and began to right a random topic.

"Okay I know you don't want to talk to me and I don't either but you know what might as well get this over with so we can leave and not be in here together" Blitz sighed in defeat and grabbed a pencil and paper as well.

"Fine then…what do you want the song to be about then and it better not be something stupid like you normally do" said Blitz. Bunny glared at him slamming her pencil on the table extremely offended he would tell her that.

"What The Fuck! Blitz I know you hate me but you don't have to offend me like that…as if MY songs are stupid because they are not they have meaning. If you don't want me to write the song then fine you do it and I'll do the notes or do you think their stupid as well" said Bunny as she crossed her arms trying extremely hard not to cry. Blitz felt extremely guilty for saying that. He didn't want to say that but his anger took the best of him.

"I'm sorry Bunny I didn't mean to say that I was just angry" Bunny shook her head at him and looked down.

"How the hell can we even write a song when we can't even get along and let our anger out" Bunny explained. Blitz knew she was right and he knew he was being a dick to her and they needed to talk if they were going to be able to write this song.

"You're right Bunny and I think we need to talk even if it pisses me off it's the best to clear our feeling towards each other"

"I agree with you Blitz would you like to start since you're the one who's holding a grudge and hating me" Blitz just stared at her surprised '_does she not hate me like I do? WTH…unless…'_

"Bunny do you not hate me?" Bunny looked away for a minute then looked back making sure she knew what she would say.

"Not really at first I did when I saw you were making out with that girl but after a month or two I moved on decided holding a grudge won't solve anything because it only brought me sadness but now I don't know anymore" replied Bunny.

"Dammit Bunny I never even cheated on you! She kissed me I was trying to pull away but before I could explain to you well you just ran and I followed you but then You! Were kissing someone else" yelled blitz getting extremely mad again.

"No I didn't kiss anybody I went to the park! You might have seen someone else because I never cheated on you ever" By now Bunny was crying and glaring at him '_I can't believe he still thinks I cheated on him what a fucken jerk!' _

"Oh don't say it wasn't you I remember clearly you were getting it on with that guy" Blitz said as he slammed his hand on the desk nearly braking it. Bunny jumped shocked and clenched her fist.

"You know what! Think whatever the hell you want but I know I never cheated on you and I didn't get it on with anyone you were the only person I ever slept with and went on dates and all that bullshit! So you know what fuck you Blitz" with that Bunny walked to the booth and closed the door and sat on the ground crying hugging her knees. Blitz was about to follow but didn't at the last minute and kicked the wall frustrated and decided to write his feelings down instead of destroying stuff. Blitz kept writing angrily and sadly while Bunny cried her heart out and grabbed an acoustic guitar and started playing to herself knowing music would always calm her down. 20 Minutes passed and both teens have calmed down by then and Blitz had just realized he wrote his feelings in a song and chuckled lightly to himself and sighed. Bunny on the other hand kept staring at the ceiling debating on whether she still has feelings for him. Blitz decided to head to the booth and opened the door going inside and sat next to her. Bunny just kept staring at the ceiling not bothering to look at him.

"….maybe you're right Bunny but you know what I always assume things so I could have mistaken a girl with you I'm not asking for your forgiveness or nothing like that but ever since we broke up I have been wondering if I could have mistaken what I saw, but I just ended up accepting what I saw and never talk about it with you." Bunny just looked down listening and hugged the guitar close.

"But I have to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth…do you still love me?" asked Blitz while Bunny sighed and decided to look at him.

"No…I don't know any more Blitz I honestly don't I guess it's just complicated" said Bunny as she looked back down. Blitz just agreed because he himself didn't know the answer himself but then Blitz thought of something crazy that just might work.

"Bunny?"

"Yes Blitz?" Bunny looked at him once again. Blitz gulped a little thinking maybe it's a bad idea but he decided to just go with it.

"Now this is just an idea but…what if we kissed…and see how we feel?" Blitz asked nervously. Bunny just stared him completely shocked and then smiled and started laughing holding her stomach.

"H-hey don't laugh about it I was just putting it out there" Blitz glared blushing crossing his arms looking away.

"Oh my heh that was a good laugh are you sure you want to see how you feel or just an excuse to kiss me again" Bunny smirked at him. Blitz mouth dropped and closed it chuckling a little and got up.

"That's what you think now get up we have a song to sing" replied Blitz. Bunny got up and straightened herself.

"But I don't even know the song or the notes?"

"Don't worry I got that covered but I know you will know once you start singing" Blitz handed her the papers and pressed the buzzer and a women walked in smiling.

"Hello you two please head to an instrument if needed and hand me your papers" Bunny looked over the song blushing alittle but then read the notes and memorized it and handed it to her.

"Alright when you're ready you may begin" said the women. Both teens nodded and Blitz got the acoustic guitar and Bunny went to the piano and began to play.

**Never Be What You Want By: We Are In The Crowd**

Blitz:**I remember the nights we spent under city lights  
This feelings got the best of me  
We were floating along to the sounds of a dead end town  
but now that's just a memory**

Bunny: **I can't figure you out, you've got more fight in you  
than anybody else  
And here's the part where I start to make my own damn decisions  
and make a name for myself**

**I'll never be what you want**  
**I wouldn't change any part of me**  
**Just to make you stay**  
**You had a piece of my heart**  
**But not enough to just run away**  
**'Cause I know what's best for me**

Bunny and Blitz were singing their hearts out remembering when they were together as the memory's flashed of when they were happy sad and even angry. The women was trying not to cry to the song and kept working. Blitz: **Take all your big plans and throw them away  
I've got something in mind before we go separate ways  
**Bunny: **We ask the questions baby,  
**_Both:_ **Who provides the answers?**

Bunny: **I'm scared to death and it shows  
**Blitz: **The flame burned out, but it glows  
**Bunny: **And the look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know  
**Blitz: **It's time to go!  
**Bunny: **Come closer!  
And I can't say anything, everything comes out the wrong way**

By now both were singing louder and playing their hearts out as well and the poor poor women on the other side crying and working thinking about her ex even though it was no were close to them.

**I'll never be what you want**  
**I wouldn't change any part of me**  
**Just to make you stay**  
**You had a piece of my heart**  
**But not enough to just run away**  
**'Cause i know what's best for me**

_Both:_ **Just try, just try a little harder  
I'll do my best explaining all the things I'm going through  
Just try, just try a little harder  
This is why I can't adjust for you**

Bunny: **You can't say  
**Blitz: **The look in your eyes says things I don't wanna know  
**_Both_: **No you, You can't stay**

Bunny: **I wanna be with you, and no one else  
I need you to feel the way that you felt that summer night  
**_Both: _**when you found that puzzle piece missing for eight straight weeks  
You're not the perfect fit**

**I'll never be what you want**  
**I wouldn't change any part of me**  
**Just to make you stay**  
**You had a piece of my heart**  
**But not enough to just run away**

Bunny: **'Cause I know what's best for me**

The Women was in the verge of tears and started clapping loud for the two. Bunny and Blitz sweat dropped and smile putting the things away.

"Beautiful just wow! This was such a touching song" Replied the women.

"Thank you miss" they both replied.

"Well you guys can just relax and I'll have everything don" They both nodded and went to the sofa and watch tv not feeling uncomfortable anymore.

**So how was it ;) lol tell me what you think and please follow and review. Also this was a We Are In The Crowd special! I might do these where I just have one band or artist's songs but if there is a song you want one of them to sing please let me know and I'll check out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry Wi-Fi has been fucken stupid but anyways it's all good now so here ya go.**

* * *

**9:40 p.m. **

The boys and girls all went to their own busses after being excused for the day they listened to the album through their own laptop actually liking what they heard. They had to get a nice rest since tomorrow they start the tour and the headliner album would be released. All six loved touring the only thing they hated was road trips since it always got annoying and stuffy.

* * *

**Girls**

"AHHHHHH!" the girls jumped watching Buttercup run out of the kitchen with her face red and holding a knife. All sisters new that's Buttercups killer face and someone's going to get it bad.

"Buttercup…put the knife down and GENTLY and tell us what happened and Calm Down" said Blossom as she walked slowly to her. Buttercup swung her knife at her and Blossom yelped running out of the bus while Buttercup chased her. Bunny and Bubbles ran after them knowing it was going to be bad.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for what he did now get down here Blossom ill show you how to calm down!" Blossom was climbing the lamp pole screaming.

"Help Me Major Glory!"

"There's will be no Glory for you sista!" Buttercup started climbing the pole but Bunny tackled her and Bubbles retrieved the knife from her running inside hiding all the sharp pointy objects she could find.

"Let me GO Bunny"

"Sorry no can do BC not until you tell me who you are going to kill and why" Buttercup was trying to get her hands free while poor Blossom hold on to the pole for her dear life.

"I'm going to kill Butch and check all my social media pages you will see it then you will want to kill him to" Bunny tilted her head to the side and heard Bubbles yelling and ran outside jumping excitedly showing a picture of Butch and Buttercup kiss.

"Buttercup finally found a boyfriend eeep!" Bunny and Blossom stared at Buttercup who was now blushing bright red. Bunny got off her charging for the RowdyRuff Boys house.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" The girls ran after her except Blossom who got down and sighed.

"That was a close one…for a min-nahh!" Buttercup appeared from the shadows strangling Blossom and yelling out 'I'll Show You Fucken Calm'. **Too Be Continued…hopefully xD**

* * *

**Boys + Girls**

The boys were watching a horror movie on the couch eating Popcorn. Boomer was still pretty pissed that his plan failed and wasn't paying a lot of attention to the movie mainly because he didn't like the zombie girl since it reminded him of his transsexual dad when he would wake up in the morning which made Boomer shiver at the thought. Butch and Blitz on the other hand where dying of laughter when the zombie girl broke her neck and her body ran after the people. Brick was just watching the movie and in his head counting all the alternative things the characters could have done to survive and was counting all the stuff that made no sense what so ever. After a while Butch and Blitz calmed down and a moment of tension occurred in the movie even Brick and Boomer got into it and they watched as they stuffed their mouth in popcorn waiting until…

"AHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU BUTCH" Bunny kicked the door and entered with a knife she took from her shoe. The boys screamed throwing their popcorn in the air and at the same time the zombie girl screamed while she smashing her head on the windows repeatedly scaring the little boys in the house. Boomer was crying and screaming zombie girl, Blitz was holding his heart and screaming throwing popcorn at the door. Butch was running to the bathroom after hearing what "zombie girl" said screaming 'PLEASE DON'T EAT ME' and Brick was screaming till he saw who it was and caught his breath relaxing. Bubbles giggled uncontrollably seeing how they couldn't see them from the darkness even Bunny chuckled at them.

"NOOO zombie girl I'm sorry I booby trapped Butch's bathroom!" Blitz and Brick stared at Boomer for what he said then understood why he was acting so weird. Bubbles and Bunny just shook their head stepping inside and Boomer finally calmed down after seeing them and crawled to the kitchen for water.

"Anyways where is that son of a bitch" said Bunny

"Which one?" Brick replied amused.

"I think she is referring to Butch…" Bunny nodded and Brick was about to say until they heard Butch screaming from the bathroom.

"That answer your question ladies" Brick chuckled and Boomer ran out of the kitchen cheering his plan had worked and ran to the bathroom laughing like a maniac. Everyone followed and started laughing at butch who was upside down his face smashing inside the toilet over and over while getting spanked by the fan.

"This...is….not...funny...GET ME…down!"

"Nah you should stay there for kissing Buttercup as punishment" The Boys stayed in shock staring at Butch in awe and started bowing down to him.

"I underestimated you man you can get any girl to kiss you and you got with the untouchable Buttercup" Blitz said and Bunny rolled her eyes slapping him on the head as well as Boomer and Brick and she walked out not wanting to be closed to Blitz. Bubbles was watching the hold thing and tried her best not to laugh but instead she ran to Boomer helping him up and rubbing his head ignoring the rest of the guys.

"So unfair Bubbles you rather help him than us" said Butch while the other guys nodded. Boomer just pouted nodding and hugging her waist and smirking at the guys for a victory himself and flips them off.

"Oh hell nah!" Blitz got up ready to attack him but Bubbles glared coldly at them and Blitz went back sitting down freaked out by the STARE Oooo. Bubbles huffed and hugged Boomer close unknowing his face was on her breasts and she rubbed his back. Butch stared actually proud of Boomer and thought to himself '_I Taught You Well Booms'. _Boomer blushed drooling pressed slowly holding her happily hoping she won't find out. Bunny walked in to ask something till she say what's happening.

"Bubbles why are you suffocating him with your tits" Bubbles looked and squeaked letting go of him and started blushing bright red while Boomer fainted from being in "Heaven".

"Ahhh Boomer nuu I'm sorry!" Bubbles yelled panicking trying to wake him up.

* * *

**Well their ya have it hoped you liked it sorry for the late update but this is how my stories go short ones to long ones so next chapter will be longer with songs and probably more Buttercup rage. SEE YA BISHES -3- yes I said that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shout out to my bae Magical Blazze ;) go read her stories follow them and favorite them lol…I'm eating a hot pocket right meow…**

**Two days later…**

All six teens where at Rock Studio to be interview by John Saige. **((If he is real then hey lol))** The album hit number one in all the ranks, the fans were extremely excited that the tour was going to start precisely this afternoon. The girls were checking to see if they looked good while the boys were laying on the sofa watching tv. The producer of the show wanted the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs to preform instead of the hired locals. When the show would start the Powerpuff girls will come out and preform, The Rowdy Ruff boys would perform when the commercials ended. Chris and Jasmine were making sure everything is in tip top shape and looking at the screens.

"Powerpuff Girls in 1 minute!" yelled the producer. The girls got up walking to the stage entrance already hearing the cheers. The fans didn't know both bands where performing today so they would get a big surprise.

"Well girls break a leg can't wait for this interview to start see ya out there." John said as he walked out to stage taking a seat.

"Hello everyone I'm glad everyone could make it because we have a special interview today were we will be interviewing both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys." The crowd cheered.

"Haha yes so let's hear it for the Powerpuff Girls everyone!" The crowd screamed as the girls walked out waving heading to the performance stage getting in position.

"Hey people! We didn't come out here to hear low screams now" Once Buttercup said that everyone screamed louder than possible. Bubbles giggled and shook her head at her sister.

"Glad to see everyone so pumped up" Blossom said and she got her head set ready.

"Anyways this song is called the Edge!" The crowd screamed and jumped as the heard the music start.

**The Edge By: Tonight Alive**

Blossom: **You said you'd stay, I said I'd wait  
All those words we spoke in vain  
I still recall the bitter taste  
I guess some things never change**

Bunny: **And then I think of yesterday  
And every promise that you made  
I never thought I'd be  
The one that you would break**

Bubbles: **But I will fight until the day the world stops turning  
And they will fall to ashes, I will just keep burning**

Bunny & Buttercup: **But tonight I need you to save me  
I'm too close to breaking, I see the light  
I am standing on the edge of my life  
Standing on the edge of my life  
Standing on the edge**

Buttercup: **This is how it all turns out  
You're the hero, I'm left out  
I should've known you couldn't stand  
Up for me and be a man**

Bubbles: **I still have dreams of you at night  
I can't tell the dark from light  
I never thought I'd be  
The one you'd leave behind**

Blossom: **But I will fight until the day the world stops turning  
And they will fall to ashes, I will just keep burning**

Bubbles: **But tonight I need you to save me  
I'm too close to breaking, I see the light  
I am standing on the edge of my life**

Bunny: **With each step I hold my breath  
And I'm tangled in your spiderwebs  
How could, how could I fall  
And I wonder if you ever cared at all**

Buttercup: **But I will fight until the day the world stops turning  
And they will fall to ashes, I will just keep burning**

Blossom: **But tonight I need you to save me  
I'm too close to breaking, I see the light  
I am standing on the edge of my life**

Bubbles: **I am standing on the edge of my life  
**Bunny: **Standing on the edge of my life  
**All: **I am standing on the edge of my life**

The Crowd cheered and the girls bowed thanking them and went to go take their seat on the black couch. John was mainly clapping and smiling too big if you ask me. Backstage the Boys where wrestling each other near the stage exit for a stage ritual until they heard they were on in 30 secs.

"Fantastic girls one of my favorite songs!"

"Thank you John we appreciate it" said Blossom.

"Good well every one please welcome the Rowdyruff Boys!" The girls clapped as the boys walked out waving at the crowd as they screamed louder. Butch being a smartass walked up to the end putting his hand over his ear motioning he can't hear. The crowd as told cheered louder but you can hear Butch and Buttercup which cause Butch to laugh as he took a seat next to his brothers.

"I see the crowd is cheering for you two I see aye" John winked at the greens. Buttercup glared at Butch while he just winked at her mouthing 'Told You'.

"No! No! No! I would like to say something me and him are not together I am putting that out there and the kiss wa-.." Buttercup was interrupted by the fans going Crazy when Butch walked over to her putting his arm around her.

"The kiss was part of our looove" Butch smirked and his brothers were trying not laugh. As for Buttercups sisters were giggling at her red face and twitching eye. Buttercup took Butch's arm off her and scoffed at him.

"Butch just go sit back with your brothers" John was amused by what was happening.

"No Butch you should stay there you too make a good couple heh why deny it Buttercup we all say the pictures" John pressed a button and the screen showed the pictures of the kiss. Butch smirked at the picture while Buttercup shook her head mumbling 'Kill Me NOW!'

"Aww sis you look so cute" Blossom smirked knowing she will get revenge for all the bruises she gave her the other night.

"Shut it Blossom"

"Alright Buttercup if you two don't like each other why did you guys kiss" Asked John.

"Ugh I was in the studio writing trying to ignore Butch because he was being a weirdo and he was annoying me. He poked my shoulder and I turned around ready to yell at him when..."

"Buttercup looked into my dreamy eyes as she calls it and kissed me because she couldn't help herself and I don't blame her." Butch chuckled as he once again interrupted her trying to get her angry. John smirked and the crowd yelled 'Ohhhhhh'

"No damn Ohhhhh you hear! He took me by surprised and kissed me I wasn't aware when he took the pictures mainly because I was pissed and I bit his lip and tried beating him up" Buttercup said as she glared daggers at Butch who just grinned at her.

"I like Butch's explanation better sis" Bubbles giggled.

"It makes the most sense" Bunny laughed.

"That it think what you want I give up on this situation" Buttercup groaned in annoyance. John just laughed at her getting it.

"Alright so back to this fabulous tour we are hearing about what caused you six too tour together?"

"We were forced to" Butch mumbled too himself and the rest glared at him too shut up.

"What was that Butch?" asked John

"Nothing" replied Butch rather quickly...

"Anyways John it just was just an opportunity our managers decided and when we heard about it we decided to do it quickly not for us but for the fans" replied Brick.

"I see so you guys didn't think of this idea?"

"No see we finished our concert a few days ago ending our tour and we were pretty worn out and our manager Chris asked us what we thought of it and accepted it." Boomer smiled.

"Ya same with us our manager Jasmine also told us about the opportunity and we all agreed thinking it was good to collaborate with the Rowdyruff Boys" said Bubbles.

"I see I see well the fans and me as well are really excited about this tour and the albums coming out which I heard both you guys will be featured in?"

"That's correct see our album we won't spoil the name just yet heh but the boys will be featured on a song we wrote together individually then a song all six of us wrote." Said Bunny

"Same goes for our album and we were excited having another person besides our band mates write a song together and both our albums will be really incredible" said Blitz.

"I bet it will be and last question before we go to commercials is how long will this tour be?"

"Well the tour will be about year since we will be traveling around the world" replied Buttercup.

"Very nice very nice well don't click that remote off if you don't want to miss the second half everyone haha" With that we heard the clear and everyone got up going backstage.

"Good job boys and girls big fan now I must go fffreshen up" John left to his room rather quickly the gang just shrugged and Brick slapped Butch's head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For almost saying we forced to do this" Brick whispered angrily.

"Well we will leave you three alone while we go fffreshen up as well" Blossom giggled and she dragged her sisters. Bubbles pouted wanting to be near Boomer, she wouldn't admit it to herself and especially her sisters that she has gained a sort of crush on him.

"Blitz go make yourself useful and bring me some water I think I'm going to faint" Butch laid on the couch and dramatically put a hand on his head. Blitz threw a newspaper at his face and left to go flirt with some hottie at the corner. Butch glared and his brothers laughed at him. '_So he thinks he can throw a newspaper at me and go be the better flirt oh hell no! He is going to get it' _Butch walked over to them hearing Blitz be corny and make her leaned against the wall pushing Blitz aside.

"Yo I'm Butch and your beautiful" The girl squealed having hearts in her eyes and hugged Butch's arm. Butch smirked walking away with her flipping off Blitz. Brick and Boomer chuckled at what just happened and Boomer walked up to Blitz with a glass of water.

"Here bro you need some water for that burn haha" Blitz took the water throwing it at Boomer and hit him with the newspaper.

"Fucken Geez!"

"Stop using that every time Butch takes my girls! OW!" Blitz turned around seeing an angry Brick and Bubbles. Boomer chuckled at him knowing Brick doesn't like people picking on me but not sure why Bubbles is mad.

"Dammit Blitz go hit on someone else and leave Boomer alone and we are going to be preforming soon so don't make him look like shit either" Brick glared and threw a towel at Boomer as he left. Bubbles on the other hand picked up the newspaper and smacked Blitz on the head and went to hug Boomer.

"Aww are you okay Boomer that mean old Blitz didn't hurt you that bad" Boomer hugged her smirking and nodded pouting.

"Ya he did Bubbles I think he needs a spanking" Bubbles laughed at Boomer's comment. Blitz thought he was being serious and ran for his life into the dressing room unaware it was the girls dressing room. Blitz closed the door and turned around screaming covering his eyes seeing Buttercup and Bunny put their shirt back on.

"BLITZ!"

"I'm Sorryyy but they were going to spank me!" Bunny and Buttercup looked at him like he grew another head and just pushed him out not wanting to make a scene. By now Blitz was blushing after seeing them in their bras.

"Yo Blitz why the hell are you blushing" Blitz looked up at Butch who was frowning at him.

"I-I saw Bunny and Buttercup in their Bras…"

"WHAT?! Without me!" Butch ran into the dressing room.

"Alright you two pull your shirts up right…whoa" Butch was now drooling seeing the girls taking their shorts off.

"AHHH Get out!"

Brick heard screams coming from the girl's dressing room and a blushing Blitz next to the girls door. He shook his head and walked to the dressing room and opened it and he froze seeing Butch passed out with blood coming down his nose and the girls covering themselves which made Brick blush lightly.

"Get your perverted brother out before I let Buttercup kill him!" Brick just laughed at Blossom and dragged Butch by the hair closing the door. '_Why do I have perverted brothers I'm starting to think Boomer is the only normal one' _Brick laid Butch on the couch and went to go check on Boomer who was being hugged by Bubbles and Boomer staring down into her shirt.

"I take that back their idiots…Bubbles your giving Boomer a good view of your breasts" Bubbles gasped letting go covering herself while Boomer glared at him.

"Rowdyruff Boys in 5 minutes" Brick looked over at John who just came out of his dressing room happier than before. He started thinking he probably just got laid noticing the hickey he was trying to cover up.

"Might as well sit and relax before the last half of the show" He sat down closing his eyes until he felt something soft press against his arm. Brick opened his eyes seeing the same girl from before and she was pressing her breasts on his arm. '_So much _for relaxing'

"Umm can I help you?"

"You sure can by being my first"

"Okay horny girl I'm going to get up and leave to that corner with the officer and make a restraining order against you" Brick got out of her hold but she pouted leaving quickly. Brick rolled his eyes sitting back down closing his eyes once again. He felt someone sit next to him which he assumed was that annoying girl again.

"Didn't I say I'm getting a restraining order against you" Brick opened his eyes glaring until he noticed it was Blossom sitting next to him. She looked extremely confused but also quite amused.

"Well excuse me I won't sit next you again" Blossom chuckled getting up. Brick made her sit back down rolling his eyes.

"No you can sit I thought you were the horny girl after me"

"Ohh you must get those a lot hehe" Blossom giggled covering her mouth.

"Anyways how did this girl look like?"

"She had brown hair and eyes she was skinny and I think she was tan not sure didn't pay attention why?" Blossom started smirking trying not to laugh seeing a girl he just describe coming back with ropes.

"hehe… she has ropes and is coming for you" Blossom tried not to laugh and pointed behind him. Brick turned around seeing she was right and quickly pulled Blossom into his lap.

"Hey!"

"Brick baby what are you doing with her" The girl glared at Blossom.

"Um what are you doing with ropes?"

"ANSWER ME!" Brick rubbed his ear since she probably damaged it he pulled Blossom close to his chest scooting away from the crazy girl.

"Umm why not ... GUARDS!" Once Brick yelled a bunch guards tackled the poor girl probably breaking some ribs and dragged her away. Blossom was blushing since she was being pressed against his chest still.

"Brick…" Blossom mumbled as she began poking his side harder each time. Brick winced and realized how close he got Blossom and let go of her quickly.

"oh sorry about that" She just shrugged it off looking away. Buttercup and Bunny walked to the couch eating ribs.

"Mmmblossom… these ribs are amazing" Blossom stared at the girls grossed out by not having any manners.

"You girls need to eat properly like using plates and chewing with your mouth closed" Blossom stated. The girls swallowed and began laughing at her all while mocking the crap out of poor Blossom.

"Rowdyruffs in 30 secs Powerpuffs enter the stage now" The girls got up going to the entrance and walked out with John who was waving and taking his seat. The girls took their seat and Buttercup carried a plate with the ribs and both her and Bunny kept eating. Bubbles face palmed herself knowing this was going to happen eventually.

"Welcome back we have hear the Powerpuff girls now let's introduce the Rowdyruff Boys" The crowed screamed as the boys walked out going onto the preforming stage.

"What's up everyone heh now it's our turn to rock this house am I right" Brick said through the mic and the crowd cheered for him.

"Awesome guys" Blitz chuckled and the band began playing.

**I Hate Everything About You By: 3 Days Grace**

Blitz: **Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Boomer: **Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**

Butch: **Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
**Brick: **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

Boomer: **Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

Blitz: **Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
**Boomer: **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

Brick: **Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
do you know?**

Butch: **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?**

Blitz: **I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
**All: **I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?**

The boys finished with the crowd going wild and they grinned and went to take their seats.

"Bravo! You guys were incredible right girls" The girls nodded in response except Buttercup who mumbled to Bunny they did better.

"Thanks man" Boomer replied.

"Yes now I wanted to know who started the band you know was the once who said he lets make a band?"

"Well Bubbles was actually the one who wanted to be a singer but she wanted all of us to be singers but we denied at first. After some pouting and puppy dog face we accepted but we told her we were just going to make a band together and we all learned an instrument we wanted to play" Blossom replied and the girls nodded.

"Oh I see so it was Bubbles that's interesting and how about you guys?"

"Well John ours is quite different"

"How so?"

"Well neither one of us was even considering the possibility to form a band" replied Brick.

"Ya I mean we all played instruments but we had no interest in forming a band mainly because we thought it was just a faze that will pass" said Boomer.

"Blitz was actually the one who said lets form a band heh. You see my brothers and I were playing video games in our living room and Blitz burst through the door stating to form a band and enter the schools battle of the bands"

"Oh so Blitz was the one who got you guys to start the band so did you guys win" The boys nodded smirking.

"Yes we did John and since that day we love the adrenaline of going on that stage and just rocking out knowing you aren't going to get judged" John smiled nodding looking at his questions looking for another.

"Okay out of all 6 of you who do you think is the smartest" The boys and girls immediately pointed at Brick and Blossom.

"So the reds are the smartest I see how interesting"

"Yes I would get straight A's when I was in school" Blossom said proudly while her sisters rolled their eyes.

"Well pinky so did I and I never once got lower than that" Blossom glared at him standing up crossing her arms.

"Well neither did I Brick I was always principles list" John chuckled in amusement at the chemistry going on between those too.

"Now now settle down you to your both equally smart heh maybe next time we can have a battle to see which one of you is smarter than the other. Now Buttercup and Bunny I noticed you rarely talked…how did you get more ribs without getting up?" The girls stopped eating and swallowed their food placing their ribs down.

"Well you see John when the boys were playing we went out back and got more ribs and came back" said Bunny. Blitz scoffed silently at her crossing his arms.

"Also we didn't feel like talking because Blossom told us it's not polite to eat with our mouth open." Blossom slapped her forehead and Bubbles and the boys laughed alittle.

"Oh so Blossom are you like the mother figure to them"

"Hell ya she's always don't do this and don't do that we might crash ugh I tell ya John she is bossy" Buttercup said as she began eating again.

"I am not bossy! Tell them Bubbles!" Bubbles played with her fingers scooting away from Blossom just in case.

"Well…you kinda are bossy but you're still nice" The guys started laughing holding their sides as Blossom mumbled stuff. Bubbles blushed slightly moving to sit next to Bunny mainly so she can be next to Boomer.

"Oh I see don't worry Blossom I'm sure they are just messing around with ya" said John.

"Alright so when do you guys start your tour tonight or tomorrow?"

"We leave tonight our first concert is in L.A then from there we take the airport to England were we will play at London." Said Butch

"Ohh how exciting I love London such a wonderful place to be at" The gang nodded smiling waiting for the next questions.

**Time Skip 8:00 p.m. …and my first POV**

**Bubbles POV**

I was really tired of sitting down on those couches getting asked so many questions. I never really liked interviews unless they had funny hosts. My sisters said they were going to the bus and relax until we start going on the road. I saw a kitty and ran toward it but bumped into Boomer and fell on top of him by now I was staring into his eyes our lips inches apart. I got off quickly blushing super red and dusted my shorts looking anywhere but him.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to fall on you"

"Don't worry about it Bubbles it was an accident" Boomer smiled patting my head.

"By the way Bubbles you look cute when you blush" he chuckled as I covered my face and shivered from the cold air.

"You mean it! You think I'm cute but I thought you hated me" I pouted slightly playing with my hair. I felt him wrap his arms around me pulling me close to his chest. I blushed looking up at him who was starting at the sky smiling.

"No I honestly can't hate anyone I pretended to hate you girls mainly because my brothers did and they would beat the shit out of me for not doing the same" I nodded alittle relived he didn't but mainly surprised he was super nice. I smiled to myself laying my head on his chest hugging back to be warmer.

"You know I also didn't like you guys because I thought you guys were a bunch of cocky jerks" Boomer laughed at her comment making her pout and glare at him.

"What's so funny hmm"

"Heh you thinking I'm a cocky jerk that's mainly Blitz and Butch but don't worry I'm not like that" Boomer gave me a cheesy smile and I just giggled in return.

"Bubbles! Come back in we are about to leave!" I heard Buttercup yell from the bus I pouted alittle not wanting to leave but I sighed letting go smiling at Boomer.

"Well I guess I better go Boomer before I get bruised up like Blossom" Boomer looked creeped out on how Buttercup would torture them.

"Ya I think you should I don't want to imagine what she would do either" I smiled at him and gave him one last hug in which he returned and we both left to our own bus. I could tell my face was red '_Ohh I hope he didn't notice me blushing!' _I walked into the bus closing the door behind me I noticed the girls had fallen asleep except for Buttercup who was watching Criminal Minds.

"Finally for second I was just going to leave you…why are you blushing?" I covered my face getting redder.

"I'm not blushing! It was just its really cold out there and you know you turn red when your cold hahaha" I sweat dropped at 'my not so goo fake laugh'. Buttercup looked at me curious and paused the show.

"Uh huh I thought you turn pale or blue "

"NO! your turn red now go watch your show before Jasmine goes to watch hers" That got Buttercup to mumble curse words unpausing it.

"This isn't over yet Bubbles you don't turn red when you're cold" I rolled my eyes replying okay and got into my bunk and fell asleep.

**All Done! And the song I hate everything about you was requested by squeakyhammers555**


End file.
